The Arrival of the Huntsman
by Starlight10
Summary: SILMARILLION BASED. -The events in this tale come from a long forgotten past, when Arda lay still in a twilight under the stars of Varda and the powers awaited for the renewal of their hope in the arrival of the Children.


Disclaimer: The following events and characters are almost in their entirety owned by master Tolkien. His writings and gifted mind have shaped a wonderful world known to us as Middle-Earth, from which I will draw a little for my own amusement, and hopefully, yours. Whatever you read here that you are unable to recognize from Tolkien's writings, that is mine. Hope you enjoy reading it, as much as I have enjoyed writing it.  
  
  
  
The events in this tale begin in the long forgotten past, when the world was young, yet not new, and the powers dwelt still under the light of the Trees in blissful Valinor. The memory of those ancient times is now dimmed, and those who should have remembered are waning and vanish, but not from the earth, only from mortal sight. Yet few accounts can be gathered, and whispers of those days still live in the hearts of some who retain the spirit and will of their forefathers. For it is said that Middle-Earth, Arda the beautiful, lay under the twilight and for many ages remained thus. Shadows of darkness had crept over the land, marring all the work and growth that had begun in fulfillment of the song and vision of the One. Yet the Valar, the powers of the world, still awaited for the appointed hour when their hope should be revealed and the Children awake to bring joy and order to all things in Arda. In preparation for their coming, Varda, the lady Elentári, had taken the dews of Telperion, turning them into new and brighter stars. And thus the Firstborn children of Ilúvatar awoke, even though the Powers were unaware, and for long ages they dwelt by Cuiviénen, Water of Awakening, under the stars of Varda, until the time when they would be discovered...  
  
  
  
BOOK ONE: THE ARRIVAL OF THE HUNSTMAN  
  
  
  
Chapter One: THE RETURN OF THE HUNTER  
  
-"One, two, three... f... fi-ve... seven!" -the exultant cry disturbed the quiet of the evening, and the shadows of dusk were rustled by the pebble that trickled in the smooth surface of the pool before it foundered, leaving behind rings of swift and then slow currents of crystal water.  
  
-"Seven!" -the musical voice repeated once more but in milder tones, as if aware and saddened by the breaking of the silence it had caused. -"I knew it. Seven eleni account for the shape in heaven. I knew it!" -and he laughed a merry laugh, for success and awe were in his heart at every new thing that he discovered; and he was glad. His eyes were fixed in the dark vault far above. The beautiful lights that sparkled in the heavens kept him company in the solitude of the glade. For countless nights he had gone to the same spot to watch the marvels of the universe. The stars of Elentari he counted and studied; indeed he delighted in them and loved them. Leaving his wooden bow aside, he leaned back and rested his head on his arms, laying on the green turf.  
  
The world was young then, much younger than it is now. And yet they were even younger. 'Quendi' they called themselves: those who speak with voices. For there were numberless wonders and things to discover that gladdened the soul, but they had not yet found other beings in their own likeness. And they moved about and walked over the earth marvelling about any or every new thing they encountered, and they delighted in making words and names for those things. The stars they revered, looking upon them with amazement and respect, and listening to the continual song of the falling waters that was so close to their hearts.  
  
Arda was vast and wide, yet they had not travelled through much of it, even though the days of their habitation there had not been short. Cuivienen, 'the Water of Awakening', they called the region where they had first beheld the light of the stars. There the waters always rippled, and the fragrant trees grew tall as high mountains whose peaks tried to reach the heavens. And the Quendi were content, and took joy in the world that had been created for them. They were happy people, lovers of all beautiful things but especially the wonders of nature, and above all these they loved the waters and the stars that shone on them at their awakening. Their thirst for knowledge was insatiable, and they sought always to learn about the earth and their place in it.  
  
Finwe was one of these fair people. He was strong and valiant, and a leader among his kinsmen. Curious about many things, he was eager to learn and teach, and anxious to share his knowledge. He delighted in the things of the earth, seeking always for ways to use or improve them, and perfect those uses that they had. And he liked wood, and discovered that it could be shaped into other objects, and made useful for the sake of his people. But most of all, he liked the stars. The heavens bewildered and enchanted him, and he would sit for many hours merely pondering over those works, 'the lights' that shone over him and brought life to his fellows. And tonight he was there once more, gazing at the endless void kindled only by the flickering beams of the faraway stars, eleni as they called them.  
  
  
  
-"Finwe!" -the voice came clear and strong, -"Finwe, whence have you fled now? I hope a time would come where I could find you without so much struggle!"  
  
His friend's frustrated tones brought an ample grin to Finwe's fair face. 'Perfect timing! It did not take you that long this time' he thought, but did not rise. Instead, he remained still, his breathing as quiet as the slumber of leaves in a windless night.  
  
-"Finwe!" -the voice called again, this time louder, -"I know you are around here! I saw you slip into the woods a while back. Do not for a moment think you will beat me this time, little brat!"  
  
Finwe bit his lips to restrain his laughter. Countless times he had played this trick on his friend, and it had worked on every single occassion. 'Elwe, will you ever learn?'  
  
-"Come out now! I know you are hiding here somewhere. Do you think I have the time or dispossition to be out in the cold looking for you?" -Elwe's disappointment was plain. His voice had a tinge of despair. Finwe's strength of will was being tested, and he had to cover his mouth to prevent from bursting into laughter. -"Finwe, for the stars in heaven and all that is dear to you, would you please come out now?" -in a last attempt, Elwe tried the trick of nice words, and waited a while for the answer. But nothing happened. Only the crickets of the field were heard among the rustle of the waves in the pool. -"All right, have it your way then!" -Elwe said, kicking a nearby stump. He started to walk away in the opposite direction, all the while muttering curses under his breath, when the sound of chuckles reached him.  
  
-"Aha!" -he cried in exultation and turned around, crossing his arms over his broad chest-"I knew you were around here, you little... little... nut- brain!"  
  
Unable to restrain himself longer, Finwe issued from among the reeds of the shore, laughing every time louder, and pointing his hand at his friend. Elwe's angered face became red and his frown deepened. This only increased Finwe's mirth, until at last Elwe grabbed a stick and threw it at his friend.  
  
-"Auch!" -Finwe cried, -"No need for that, master warrior!" -he said holding back chuckles.  
  
-"Serves you right for trying my patience."  
  
-"I agree, for you have very little of that, along with some other abillities..."  
  
-"Enough!" -Elwe cried, waving his hand in refusal-"If you will again make reference to my lack of skills for wood-carving, I suggest you keep your comments to yourself," -he said with a dark sidelong glare at his friend. Then a sparkle of merryment shone in his eyes, and he added, -"I would not pursue the subject farther for wood-carving is all you poor, uncouth noldor know how to do, and I would not wish to make you look... let's say... less clever than quendi with higher talents."  
  
-"What in the world?" -Finwe yelled in a frown, his pride pricked, but watching his friend's amused countenance smiled in return, and bid him sit next to him. -"Let us make peace, mellon. How long had you been wandering in the cold like a frightened deer?"  
  
-"Is that your idea of making peace? Well I spoke when I said you were not very clever..."  
  
Both of them looked at each other and laughed. They were used to this sort of bantering, and this time was not a novelty. They had been quarrelling in this fashion since the early days of their childhood and it amused as much as entertain them.  
  
-"Sit here, Elwe. Is this not a fine view? The lights have shone bright and the mists have fled elsewhere. I have made new discoveries today."  
  
-"I should say so." -Elwe nodded while looking around him. -"Indeed the sky looks brighter; as bright as I have ever seen." -Then with a puzzled look and a snicker he added, -"And what may this new discoveries be, lore-master?"  
  
Finwe glared at him and frowned. He was not pleased by this intended slight to his knowledge and pursuits, yet any cloud of anger could not have endured long. He was accustomed to this sort of word-plays, and being himself eager to always place a like comment about his friend's more active pastimes, he ventured to speak.  
  
-"Nay, I would not even attempt to explain it to you. Your limited knowledge and restrained understanding of the world would be only a hindrance to any efforts of mine to enlighten your mind."  
  
A menacing fist was waved in front of his eyes, and the ever burning eyes of Elwe were fixed on his own. -"Try me."  
  
-"Very well then, but remember you asked for it," -Finwe said, assuming an air of warning, but in truth very pleased of being applied to by his friend to relate the latest wanderings of his mind. -"As you know, my dear Elwe, I have been observing the heavens for far too long and..."  
  
-"Yes, I should say so. For time uncounted,"  
  
-"Do not interrupt me!" -then, recovering his former solemn manner he proceded, -"But the ever lingering mists would sometimes keep me from gazing at the stars as effectively as I should. Until tonight!"  
  
Elwe perceived the eagerness and gladness behind his friend's words, and listened more attentively. Finwe's hand directed his gaze to some drawings he had traced over the wet sand, and his speech surrounded him in a spell of charming sounds.  
  
-"I have already told you, nay, it is part of the lore of the elder," -Finwe said, -"but then you would not really understand. Well, you know the eleni shine ever above us and light the world. Some shine brighter than others, and their degree of luminosity varies according, perhaps, to their distance from the earth. Yet for long we have believed that they shone alone, that is, as separate entities in heaven. But according to my observations, and I know myself not to be the only one who agrees with this, the stars shine but in groups and not separate as we had hitherto believed. So..."  
  
-"Finwe, Finwe," -Elwe said with a perplexed look and outstretched hands, as if trying to catch his friend in his desperate race for breath and words. This had indeed been too much for Elwe, and even though filled with good will to listen and desires to trully grasp the meaning behind Finwe's words, the speech had made him somewhat dizzy. -"I am willing to acknowledge my defeat when it comes to the heavens, but please! Do not burden my head with these matters any longer," -he appeared abased at his seeming recognition of little understanding, but was relieved that Finwe would stop the lecture.  
  
-"Very well, then. I shall be silent for now. But again, is this not a marvellous view? Does it not gladden your soul? The brilliancy of the moment is overwhelming!"  
  
-"I grant you that," -Elwe agreed, -"Do you fancy those stars are getting closer?"  
  
-"I do not know," -Finwe said and grabbed a stone from the ground. Then throwing it as far as he could he said -"But someday I will find out."  
  
Elwe grabbed another stone and threw it as well, continuing the game his friend had started. -"Do you suppose, then, that we will ever know?"  
  
-"What is your meaning?" -Finwe turned to him with a puzzled expression. It had never entered his mind that they could not muster the secrets of the universe. -"Of course we can know!"  
  
-"Do not be too sure, Finwe. I do not see..." -and he paused to consider his words carefully. Thoughts had been taking shape in his mind, yet they were not ordered and he was unsure if there was some sense to them. -"I only mean... I feel that..."  
  
-"Finish your words for once!"  
  
-"I only mean to say that we have dwelled here for long ages and nothing has happened!" -he said in one breath. Then in a calmer way he asked, -"What makes you think something will change now?"  
  
Finwe held his gaze for a while, his eyes smouldering. He seemed to be considering the question at hand.  
  
-"How many ages of this world would we have to live here to know?" -he said in a whisper, more to himself than to his friend, and in a reflexive manner. This showed Elwe that similar reasonings had also been forming in Finwe's mind, even though taking different paths. For Finwe thought that the time had not yet come for them to know the secrets of all things; but to Elwe matters seemed somewhat different. To him they were forsaken, and he had nearly lost hopes of ever finding out.  
  
-"I only feel that," -Elwe fingered the stone he was holding, -"Our people grow weary with the shadows and something should happen, something to help us."  
  
-"I know someday we will know many things, Elwe, but I think we need to be patient," -and he glared at his friend, who was now fidgeting with his hands, -"more patient than we have been so far."  
  
-"Yes, you do not need to remind me of my seemingly apparent lack of patience," -he said with a half smile and an arched brow, -"That is something I very well know. I only wish help would come. I fear this darkness we cannot defeat on our own."  
  
-"I agree." -Finwe said at last, and shrugged his shoulders. In his heart he knew that help should come, or would come, but as to when or how he was not certain. -"After seeing so much and thinking so much, I am convinced that we were not placed here to wander alone, yet I would not trust anything to be of help. We have seen too many shadows."  
  
-"Enough!" -Elwe protested in mocked anger, -"You have been in the company of Ingwe for too long. He has infused much of his philosophical spirit in you. I will try to ammend that situation."  
  
Finwe laughed, and placed his hand on his friend's shoulder. -"Do you think, then, that Ingwe's mind fancies too much? Methinks your heart would be content if you could get us both and place us in a ship and leave us wandering in the water until we learned to appreciate the beauties of it. Would you not be glad if we all shared in your love for the sea, or if we joined you in song in its praises?"  
  
-"I merely say that he hopes too much, and yes. Of course my heart would be glad if you could only see how wondrous and great the sea is. Then you would not be content in doing less than sing to it," -he said with a grin. Then, looking more serious, he added, -"I only pray we should not be deceived if help comes. Many times before have we been led astray by putting our trust where it should have never been. Now I fear that in our plight we will do so again, leaving the way clear for our enemies to destroy us. Nay, we need to be careful and cunning if we hope to defeat the dark creatures."  
  
-"That is also my fear," -Finwe said, doubtful, and tightening his fists around his wooden bow, -"Yet we should not be so foolish as to shun help if indeed it comes. We need to be discerning." -His face lifted toward the black vault above their heads, and he smiled as if in deep recollection of pleasant tidings. -"That is why I study," -he added, motioning to Elwe to look above, -"Eleni are not of this world. I figure they might tell us of things that were, or things to come. I think you should spend some more time in Ingwe's company; maybe he will instill in your heart the yearning for knowledge. I perceive you are in desperate need of it."  
  
This remark was followed by a snort and a glare. Elwe did not feel it as a compliment, and Finwe was always eager to start a new argument. In a few moments the two elves were struggling and contending one with another, and laughing in the grass by the water shores. The sounds of their merry pranks ascended to the highest skies, carried by the wind, and for a moment the world seemed glad.  
  
-"I tell you, Finwe," -Elwe said at last while he extended an arm to help his friend up, -"if you are ever in need for a lecture on philosophy, then you must turn to the Myniar. If you wish to be 'enlightened' about the more trivial matters of the earth, as you call it, then turn to us Nelyar. I suppose you deem that your own people should stand in between. Yet I tell you this," -and he pointed his finger directly at him, trying to feign a serious mood, -"much might befall that not all the stars in the world might tell you."  
  
-"I agree with you, friend. But, would the waters tell you?"  
  
-"Alas, for the folly of your mind," -he said at last with an air of defeat, and a wave of the hand. -"I gather the three of us will never agree on such matters."  
  
-"Perhaps that is why we have remained friends," -Finwe said with a grin, -"We all try to restore each other's minds to rights."  
  
The laughter of the two friends was interrupted by the echo of piercing cries that rent the air with their shrillness. Elwe's head was turned toward the sounds, and Finwe's hands at once were drawn to the wooden bow, grasping it tightly.  
  
-"What is that?" -Finwe asked in a whisper.  
  
-"I wish we did not have to know," -Elwe said as he advanced to the place whence the screaming came.  
  
-"Help!" -the voice cried in earnest. -"Lord Elwe, are you around?"  
  
Finwe stayed Elwe's arm and spoke to his ear, -"Hold for a moment. We do not know the owner of the voice, and might be easily assailed alone in the dark." -Elwe did not seem pleased by this, yet he nodded and waited. The cries rent the air once more.  
  
-"Lord Elwe, they are looking for you at the village!" -now the yells seemed to be closer, and only a few moments later both elves descried the figure of a tall quendu, approaching them from behind the shadow of the eastern woods.  
  
-"Lord Elwe!" -he cried once more, waving his arms above his head and raising his voice louder, -"Lord Elwe, they have sent me to look for you. Trouble has arisen once more, and we have been visited by the dark enemy."  
  
Both Finwe and Elwe ran to encounter the wavering elf, who seemed to stumble on his advance. Elwe grabbed his shoulders and bid him kneel. Finwe stood next to his friend, but looked around in discomfort. A sullen shadow seemed to have crept over the night and their hearts were filled with sudden terror.  
  
-"I am here Vilwe," -Elwe said as he gazed at the frightened elf. -"What has caused your flight? What is this trouble of which you speak?" -he asked, but in his heart he feared the worst. He could guess what had happened.  
  
-"The hunter," -Vilwe said, veiling his eyes and gasping for breath. His face was pale and his limbs trembled, -"The hunter has come back!"  
  
  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTES: This is the first in a series of stories dealing with the beginnings of life for the Eldar, and how they grew and their fate was mingled with the fate of Arda. THE ARRIVAL OF THE HUNTSMAN is set after the awakening at Cuiviénen, and mainly addresses the life of the Quendi before the summons from the Valar. This time period is of great interest and leaves many windows opened to the imagination. I would greatly appreciate your comments and ideas, as well as other ways to improve the story. If you see something that should be corrected, please e-mail or review and I will gladly fix it.  
  
I will try to keep things as accurate as I am able, and am drawing much of this information from The Silmarillion, The Lord of The Rings, and other works such as The Complete Guide to Middle Earth and Parma Endorion. I will refer to the Eldar as Quendi (for now), since Eldar is a name given to them by Orome. They might refer to themselves as quendur or quendir (male elves- female elves), according to a note found in Laws and Customs among the Eldar. I would love to hear from you and see what you think about all this! Thanks for reading and enjoy. 


End file.
